


Dean and Nick

by jajafilm



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Arrested Winchesters, Hunters, Police, Unexpected Encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is crossover on TV shows Supernatural and Grimm.Dean is suspected of murder and expects ordinary boredom during investigations. However, Nick Burkhardt, a policeman who came to interrogate, has quite a sense of humor... or perhaps even more, he is willing to believe Dean?





	

#  Dean and Nick

 

“Five dead and two seriously injured,” said the policeman Nick Burkhardt as he walked into the interview room and threw on desk file with the case. He sat on a chair against the accused and he began read the file. He pulled out of the folder photos of crime scene and laid them on the desk.

The other man in the room obediently, but without much interest, looked at it. What the offender committed on the innocents, it was horrible and shocking, but on accused's face, however, did not move a single muscle, he was without a single regret, or amazement. He already had seen this photos and he even seen worse.

Nick cleared his throat and then he still looked squarely at the man ahead of him. “You have an impressive folder, Dean Winchester, and these murders will belong to it beautifully.”

Dean Winchester blithely shrugged his shoulders, as if it was about stolen lollipop and not about ripped the human bodies. “It is possible. In my life I've made a lot of mistakes. Even when I thinking only of the good, not always everything worked out as it should. A lot of people blame me for a lot of things and some not so far from the truth, but blood of this dead people...” Dean shook his head. _Why am I actually open up to this police idiot, who doesn't know anything, what I am talking about? That I am so fucked up from what happened to my brother, Cas, Bobby and Kevin._ Flashed through his head. “I came to help,” he finally closed it simply.

“So help me,” Nick said.

Dean laughed, what he had expected, that this Portland police officer will tell him? “How? You have no idea what's going on here.”

This time it was Nick, who rolled his eyes and shrugged shoulders. “Well, I think I have a pretty good idea, I just wanted it to be a little more specific,” he said frankly.

Really! These interviews are always the same?! Uncomprehending policemen who thinks he knows everything, everything is clear and the culprit is sitting across from them. Dean become exhausted of these talks and he previously deemed it for such fun. But this time it was he who had miscalculated. “Well, you will not believe this, but here it goes about demon,” he said truth with a necessary dose of sarcasm and he grinned, with the aim not to be considered as lunatic but bastard, who was only joking about it.

The policeman laughed. “Oh, how can I kill demon, because I expect that if we arrested him, we will not able to keep him in prison?” he asked, quite calmly.

Smile, genuine smile flashed on Dean's face. Maybe this cop wasn't so bad, at least he had a sense of humor. “Well, hardly. Routine is the exorcism and send those bastards back in to hell, salt and holy water hurts them, but none of this doesn't kill them. So if you want to kill demons, you must either shoot them by gun, which was created Samuel Colt, or stab them by ancient demon-killing knife of the Kurds,” Dean answered truthfully.

“I don't have this gun, nor such a knife, but do you think, that it would be enough, if I pierced demon by sacred awl of the inquisition?” Nick asked with interest and Dean guffawed. He began to laugh hysterically that he almost couldn't breathe. Ok, this guy didn't only have a sense of humor, but he was completely impossible. How anyone can joke with such a straight face? Sure Cas could, but he didn't realize, that he said something funny, what had a double context. But this... And suddenly Dean realized it. This guy, the cop in front of him isn't laughing, he meant it.

“You, you're the hunter?!” Dean blurted.

“Yes, Grimm. Well, monster hunter, it is also the possibility to say so,” Nick nodded.


End file.
